


Just Hold Me a Bit Tighter

by thesquidliesthuman



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, It - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Established Relationship, M/M, R.I.P William Hanlon, Richie's Stressed and Mike's a Good Husband™, fluff with a side of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesquidliesthuman/pseuds/thesquidliesthuman
Summary: "Richie almost always had a smile on his face. This was a given fact. Of course, there were times that none of them could really smile about. With the exception of that summer, and whenever they discuss it, Richie always wore his trademark shit-eating grin that made his eyes shine."One day, however, that shine seems to be gone. Luckily, Mike sees right through his ruse and is always there to help.-In which I give Richie my current headspace and Mike tries to help him through it.Also known as "When the Trashmouth Gets Sad, Homeschool Has His Back" or "The Eyes Are Windows to the Soul".





	Just Hold Me a Bit Tighter

**Author's Note:**

> Hanzier needs more recognition and that's just a true statement.
> 
> This wasn't really planned or edited or anything. I just needed to write it. Just living vicariously through Richie Tozier, don't mind me.

Richie almost always had a smile on his face. This was a given fact. Of course,   
there were certain things that none of them could really smile about. With the exception of that summer, and whenever they discuss it, Richie always wore his trademark shit-eating grin that made his eyes shine.

He always jokes about Eddie's mother, much to Eddie's disdain. If Edward Kaspbrak had multiple problems Richie's jokes about his mother were several of them. Eddie wouldn't dare admit it, but those jokes helped him at times. 

Especially after the ‘gazebo’ discussion. That summer when Eddie had called his mother out on the way she had held him captive in a world of fake medications. Richie may have feigned hurt when Eddie would playfully hit him, but Mike had always seen his eyes glow with almost a smug expression of their own. Richie always knew what he was doing, it seemed.

That theory came back into play after Stan’s Bar Mitzvah. When his father began practically drowning him in religion after the things he had said. Not only had Richie stood proudly and clapped, as he had talked to Stan the night before and tried convincing him to say it, but the teasing about Stan’s religion came in full force. 

It definitely helped Stan, to have someone who kept things the same, rather than everyone else who had seemed to become harsher towards Richie and softer towards Stan. Mike saw that look in Richie's eyes, so he had decided to not interfere with whatever Richie's true plan was.

Those are just a few examples of the way Richie Tozier had seemed to do things. Everything he did was with a grin that reached his eyes or a smile with eyes that showed something else, that something else always being positive. 

Mike noticed this. It was one of the things that had pushed him to say yes when Richie had initially asked him out. It was in stupid pick-up lines and jokes of usual Richie Tozier fashion, but Mike could tell he meant it by the way his eyes shone. They showed caring, fear that Mike would reject him, and if Mike looked close enough, he might almost say that he could see love. 

\------------

That love in Richie's eyes was always there, in whatever they did. No matter what happened to them you could truly see that Richie loved Mike.

Even when they stood at the grave of William Hanlon, roughly a year after his death and their graduation. The end for William and a new beginning for Mike, Richie, and the entire losers club.

Even as they stood, Mike, holding tightly onto Richie and softly crying into his shoulder. Richie wearing a serious expression while keeping his arms around Mike. When Mike stepped back, taking a deep breath to regain his composure as he looked up a bit to meet Richie's eyes, he saw Richie's expression soften into a small smile. 

His eyes were filled with gentleness, compassion, and love. A look that it seemed only Mike could seem to make him pull off. It was sweet, and Mike couldn't help but return the smile as he took Richie's hand- furnished with a silver promise ring supplied by Mike- as they walked back towards the car they had rented for the duration of their stay back in Maine.

\------------

However, there were times, especially as they got older, that the glow in Richie's eyes wouldn't be there. The shine of love was always there, which was important, especially after they got married. It was just that happiness that Mike had come to know from his husband wouldn't be there sometimes. 

Mike was okay with that, of course. Richie was allowed to feel negative emotions, though to most people those weren't a frequent thing for him. What he wasn't as okay with, was how Richie attempted to hide it.

Stressful, long, late night shifts were what had done Richie in. Richie loved his job, don't get me wrong, working at an LA radio station not far from him and Mike’s shared apartment was great. However, suddenly there was a lot more than just making playlists and screwing around on air. 

When he went from simply a talk show host to owner of the radio station, suddenly things got a lot more complicated. There were bills, and scheduling, and staying on top of everything to make sure that all shows and people and advertisers and sponsors involved with the station were doing well and everything was running smoothly.

Mike was always there for him, and supportive of his decisions, and Richie knew that. Richie, however, didn't want to put his worries on Mike. That, and he wasn't all that great with expressing those types of things. 

Obviously, suddenly taking on more shifts that nine times out of ten were much longer than he was used to and not properly handling the stress was the best option. At least, that's what Richie decided. So he didn't say anything about how he felt.

It's not like he would be a burden to Mike. Mike was always a good listener, he had been for years and Richie was sure that hadn't changed. It's not like Mike had a high-stress job, he was simply a librarian downtown. Not that being a librarian doesn't come with its moments- Wednesday afternoons from three to five PM sounded terrible from what Mike had told him- but most of Mike's job seemed pretty calm.

To be fair, Richie didn't exactly need to tell Mike. Mike already had his suspicions. He noticed the lack of shine in Richie's eyes, though the love was still there when Richie looked at him, of course, he did. But there were other things too. 

The heels of Richie's hands would frequently press on his eyes, he- thought he tried to control it around Mike- had begun to smoke more. He ran his hands through his hair more frequently and more frequently got lost in his own thoughts. The point is, Mike could tell.

So one evening, when Mike had finished making dinner and went to their shared bedroom to get Richie. He wasn't one-hundred percent surprised when he found Richie curled up on their bed, tears pricking the corners of his eyes that could be seen when he turned his head up to look at Mike.

Richie put on a smile, blinking rapidly as he quickly stood up and pretended that Mike hadn't seen him the way he was. “What's cookin’, good lookin’? Whatever it is, it smells great. Can't wait to eat it.” He spoke quickly, kissing Mike's temple before attempting to leave the room

Mike stopped Richie gave him a fond smile, which soon turned into an expression of concern, “Richie, love, I'm worried about you,” he started off slow, his tone gentle, “what's going on?”

Richie feigned confusion, his eyes betraying him as they always did by showing surprise that Mike had figured it out, “why whatever do you mean? Nothing to be concerned about, babe. Good old’ Richie Tozier-Hanlon, same as he always is.” His tone was more casual, shifting his weight to his right while his arms crossed over his chest.

Mike's expression stayed, his tone growing more worried, “I can see through your ruse. You're not okay. You don't have to talk about why I just want to know how to help you.” While more worried, his tone remained gentle. He softly wrapped his arms around Richie, resting his head on Richie's shoulder, “now answer me honestly this time, please. Can I help you, and if so, how?”

Richie softly sighed, relaxing a bit when Mike wrapped his arms around his waist. Actually, he relaxed quite a lot. He was so busy the past few days that he and Mike hardly had any time together. He guesses he just really needed a hug.

Richie always felt safe in Mike's arms. His arms were strong, both from years on the farm back in Derry and weekly visits to the gym. Honestly, it was probably impossible to not feel protected in Mike's embrace, and that's most likely why Richie loved it so much. That, and the fact that it was another thing about Mike to love. 

Mike feels Richie relax, so he doesn't move, “Richie? I’d like an answer,” he says softly, pressing a light kiss to Richie's shoulder.

Richie thinks for a moment, wrapping his own arms around Mike before answering, “just hold me a bit tighter.”

\------------

That was how they ended up on their couch in the living room, eating dinner with Richie proudly sitting in Mike's lap, and when they had finished, Mike's arms were back around Richie. 

Mike held Richie close, showering him with sweet compliments and at some point moving a hand to gently run through Richie's unruly, raven-colored curls. Richie's glasses were taken off and placed on the coffee table, along with the dirty dishes and some assorted papers.

Richie had his head on Mike's chest, his feet dangling over the edge of the couch as he relaxed under Mike's touch. Eventually, he fell asleep to Mike's words. Mike didn't mind, he kept brushing Richie's hair with his hand until he fell asleep himself, happy he could help Richie.


End file.
